


You and i under the sky at 00:00

by happyhyuka



Series: 10 Last Stars With TXT [10]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Confident Choi Yeonjun, Cute, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, New year's eve concert, Short & Sweet, Whipped Choi Soobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyhyuka/pseuds/happyhyuka
Summary: Soobin is ready to say goodbye to 2020...And maybe to start the new year in a really good way
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: 10 Last Stars With TXT [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065596
Kudos: 38





	You and i under the sky at 00:00

**Author's Note:**

> Day Ten of #10LastStar_WithTXT !
> 
> English is not my first language so I'm sorry there's might be some errors!
> 
> See you at the end!

They’ve been waiting for this particular midnight for moths. This year wasn’t really a good one, especially for them and their fans, but knowing that it’s finally time to say bye to it was exciting. Even more because their company decided to make a concert the same evening, so they could at least make the last hours of this horrible year memorable and happy for moas and themselves. 

It was almost time to go back to the main stage, they had performed almost an hour ago so they had plenty of time to change back to their suits and refresh a bit. “I really can’t wait to this damn year to be over” Beomgyu says, looking back at his reflection one last time. “Probably everyone feels like you you know...” he heard Taehyun comment. “AAAAAAAHHHHH I'm so excited I'm gonna be finally an adult. Tyun aren’t you excited?” The younger maknae says from his spot on the ground, big puffy Molang between his arms. “...Yay” Taehyun responds with a really fake enthusiast voice “... I just want this year to end as soon as possible” He continues to say. 

Soobin just laughs at the two, he really can’t argue with that. From the cancelled tour and the lack of cheering from moas to some personal problem (aka kind of a bi awakening and coming out to the other members) he really can’t wait to this year to finish too. 

“Oohh I already know what I'm gonna do after the clock hit midnight” the oldest says while approaching the leader. “Really let me guess...” he didn’t have time to finish, he was embraced by the boy, his face was very close to his. “I'm gonna kiss you baby” and he gave him an air kiss. He immediately tries to move away, ears and cheeks red from embarrassment. Yeonjun just laughs at him, detaching from him and going back to seat near Beomgyu. Soobin just give him an annoyed glance while trying to cool down his face with his hands, mentally trying to collect himself a bit. 

Since he came out, he had notices that Yeonjun had become more touchier and the flirting was more frequent than before. At first he just thought it was just him, but quickly the other members notice this little change too, and classical them they start teasing him about it. 

The real problem? He had a big fat crush on Yeonjun (he might also be the cause of his bisexual side discover... so yeah that fine) and every time he does something like that he was almost sure the oldest knew about it... it was really hard denying everything but he’s too coward to do something... 

if only he could understand if it was mutual... 

At that moment their manager enters the changing room, saying that it was time to go up. They all jumps from their seats, look for the last time at the mirror and starts to goi toward the stage. 

\-------- 

All the other artists and staff were starting to group on stage, and they quickly found their spot 

The air was full of tension and excitement, all of them ready to say goodbye to this awful year. 

Everyone has some kind of cup on their hand with a bottle of alcohol, or grape juice in their case, to prepare for toasting the new year. The mc announced that it was almost time and the screen in front of the stage quickly changes to the actual countdown. 

While they say the closing speech Soobin quickly glanced around them, the stage was filled with people but with the right distance, and on top of their head there were tons of balloons and confetti ready to be drop at the right moment, _the audience probably will see nothing_ _other than those things_ he thinks. 

The last-minute of 2020 began, everyone starts screaming with excitement. 

Kai starts jumping with Beomgyu, his laughing already super high, while Taehyung just stared at them smiling a little. Soobin feels something on his side and obviously it’s Yeonjun, who hugged his side. His eyes sparkling and his big full lips stretch in a big smile. Soobin’s heart starts beating even harder at the sight. _I want to kiss him_ he thinks. The screen shows the last 10 seconds and everyone starts shouting with it and at that moment he decided. 

5 

_You know what_

4 

_If I don’t do this now_

3 

_I will regret it_

2 

_It's now or never_

1 

The moment al balloons and confetti start flying over and hiding them from the camera he quickly takes Yeonjun face and smashes their lips together. 

Yeonjun froze for a second, not really understanding what was happening. When he realized that the lips he was felling were Soobin’s he quickly kisses back, pressing their body together. Soobin broke the kiss almost immediately, fearing that the cameras would catch the sweet moment between them. Yeounjun chases his lips, trying to kiss him again. 

He didn’t make it because the other three had jumps on them, starting a group hug while shouting congratulation, not really sure if they were referring to the kiss of the new year. They all start laughing in each other arms, surrounded by happy shouts and confetti. 

Soobin turns toward the older boy and he’s welcome with the most beautiful sight he ever sees, Yeonjun, red ears and cheeks was smiling softly at him, he could see little stars in his eyes and confetti decoring his hair like a delicate flower crown... 

Yeah... 2021 is gonna be the best year ever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my work!
> 
> Last day of this amazing project. I started this thinking that i had drop it half way but here we are, can't really belive i did it! And with a big final! I couldn't resist and try write them having their first kiss during new year's eve so i hope you like it! 
> 
> i want to thank @miintaexty for the fabulous and astonishing project they organized and the amazing opportunity for me to try and starts writing more for this fandom. I also want to thank my Beta, thanks you for been so patient with me even when i make the most stupid error in the world. 
> 
> Lastly but not least thank you for reading my works! You have no idea how happy it makes me see people appreciating what i wrote so really, from the bottom of my heart, thank you so much.
> 
> If you want to read more thing by me here is my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_happyhyuka_?s=09) , i have some AU and story in mind so if you want to see some sneak peck they will be there ^^
> 
> See you soon on my next work ^^


End file.
